Requested records
This applies to the recording area depicted HERE Records requested for the Canons Farm & Banstead Woods Bird Report 2010, due for publication in early 2011. Details of the report will be posted on canonsfarm.wikia.com nearer completion. Following is a list of all the species ever recorded at CFBW and the records requested for each one. This is mainly to ensure that each month’s highest count is indeed the highest available count so that the report is not inaccurate when it’s produced. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY EMAILED/TEXTED RECORDS IN YOU WILL NOT NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN. PLEASE EMAIL YOUR RECORDS TO: canonsfarmbirds@hotmail.co.uk The report should be good when it comes out, as well as a systematic list of records there will be front cover artwork by renowned local bird artist Roy D Weller as well as articles on a variety of topics by different contributors. Many thanks for your time David Campbell WHEN EMAILING YOUR RECORDS TO canonsfarmbirds@hotmail.co.uk PLEASE INCLUDE: · SPECIES · DATE · NUMBER · IF APPLICABLE, NUMBER WITHIN THE ABOVE THAT WERE PHYSICALLY OUT OF THE RECORDING AREA (SEE CFBW MAPS PAGE ON WIKI) BUT VIEWED FROM IT · FOR MORE SIGNIFICANT RECORDS/COUNTS, PRECISE LOCATION Mute Swan: · All records Greylag Goose: · All records Canada Goose: · All records Mallard: · all records for January and February · all records June onwards · all records of any birds on the deck · March: counts = or greater than 3 · April: counts = or greater than 8 · May: counts = or greater than 6 · ALL COUNTS =OR GREATER THAN 8 Red-legged Partridge: · All records Common Quail: · All records Pheasant: · all records for January and February · March: counts = or greater than 4 · April: counts = or greater than 7 · May: counts = or greater than 5 · June: counts = or greater than 2 · July: counts = or greater than 2 · August: counts = or greater than 2 · September: counts great than 1 · October: counts = or greater than 6 · November: counts = or greater than 28 · December: counts = or greater than 6 · ALL COUNTS = OR GREATER THAN 28 Cormorant: · All records Grey Heron: · January: counts = or greater than 2 · February: counts greater than 1 · March: counts = or greater than 3 · April: counts = or greater than 4 · May: counts = or greater than 2 · June: counts greater than 1 · July: counts = all records · August: counts greater than 1 · September: counts = or greater than 2 · October: counts greater than 1 · November: counts = or greater than 2 · December: counts greater than 1 · ALL COUNTS = OR GREATER THAN 3 Honey-buzzard: · All records Red Kite: · All records Hen Harrier: · All records Goshawk: · All records Sparrowhawk: · January: counts = or greater than 2 · February: counts greater than 1 · March: counts = or greater than 3 · April: counts = or greater than 3 · May: counts = or greater than 2 · June: counts = or greater than 1 · July: counts = or greater than 2 · August: counts = or greater than 2 · September: counts greater than 1 · October: counts = or greater than 1 · November: counts greater than 1 · December: counts greater than 1 · ALL COUNTS = OR GREATER THAN 3 Common Buzzard: · Your highest counts for each month DETAILS FOR FURTHER SPECIES WILL BE ADDED SOON